Chained
by SignupMaster
Summary: Soul is kidnapped by a mysterious stranger and forced to do their bidding after they brutally killed his master. LEMON Lucario/Weavile and many, many more. Not the best summary i know but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey what's happening everybody? This is SignupMaster and this is my first attempt at a lemon. I'd thank you guys so much if you didn't roast me too bad. Little background info about my character, which will appear in several stories following this on, Soulscream. Soul is a 5ft 5in. Lucario and the spikes on his chest and hands are longer than average. Other than being taller than his species, his chest hair, instead of having a yellowish tinge has a reddish tinge. The almost dreads-like appendages on the back of his head both have one red stripe down the sides. He wears white gloves and can make aura spheres with one hand. He has a fedora that is his most important possession. Anyways on with the story. If you don't like lemons then don't read. Go eat something sweeter.)

Chained

'Chained.' Soul thought, 'Chained to a…..bed?' He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. He clamped his eyes shut staring at the violet color imprinted on his eyelids. 'Where am I?' he pondered, 'All I remember is walking with Sam then….' The memories flooded back to him."Sam…."

Flashback

"No peeking." Sam cheerfully chirped. Soul grunted with impatience. Normally he would use his connection with the aura to "sense" what was around him. He decided against it, putting full trust in his trainer." Almost ready, just a little bit longer." He grew more and more antsy with each passing second."Keep your eyes closed." She snapped noticing him cracking his eyes open.

As he shut them, he felt something push his ears down. His muscles tightened."Alright, open your eyes!" Sam squealed. He noticed something checkered black and white floating at the top of his vision. "Do you like it?" Soul pulled the foreign object into view. It was a black and white fedora with a, what did the humans call it, tweed pattern. There was a black strip around the base of the rise. He smiled and stuck the hat back on its perch. He observed himself in the nearby mirror. "Alright…." Sam started but was cut off and replaced by a throaty gurgle.

'What's wrong?' her turned to see her and fell to his knees in shock. Sam was clutching an icy arm protruding from her chest. "Soul," She coughed blood and it sprayed across his face. "You were always my best friend.*cough* I'll never forget you."The ice spread across her body encasing it. The attacker let out a grunt and yanked its arm back, shattering the body. Soul swore he could see a frozen tear fly by his head. He hung his head, not wanting to see the face of his trainer's murderer."What's wrong baby? Heheh you're coming with me." The female lunged forward and with a quick blow to the neck, he crumpled to the ground.

Current time

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a door sliding out of place. He turned his head and stared at the Pokémon that was entering the room, his eyes fully adjusted to the sheer lack of color in the room. A Linoone with a lab coat approached the laying Lucario. If he was in a more cheerful mood he would of laughed."Full name please." She inquired sweetly. "Where am I?" he countered. "Full name sir." The kindness left her voice. "Where am I?" he repeated. "Fine have it your way." She appeared to be writing something on a clipboard she brought "Assface." She clicked he pen and turned toward him. "So Assface, how did you sleep?" Soul let out an annoyed sigh. 'If they're gonna call me something, might as well it be an official name.' "Soulscream," he said through gritted teeth," But everyone calls me Soul." "That's better. Now get some more rest." She instructed." You'll need it."

She got up and walked towards the door." If you need anything, hold down that button and speak your request." She pointed to the button in question. With that she took her leave. Soul just stared at the door where she had just left. 'What did she mean by "You'll need it"?' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a mechanical beep and the chains around his wrists and ankles retracted. He jumped onto the floor and rubbed the sore dents in his fur that the shackles left. He sighed and took this time to get his life together. He was, in human years, eighteen. Other than travel with Sam, all he did was meditate and spar. Well, except when Sam wasn't around, he, well let's just say he was very lonely and had a lot of time, and other things, on his hands. All he had was his gloves, his shorts, and….

He anxiously scanned the room for the gift from his dead trainer. The only thing he had to remember her by was now missing. He bounded toward the button on the wall and slammed it with more than enough force. "Where is my hat?" he shouted, rage covering up the lingering sadness in his heart."You'll have to earn it." The Linoone's voice rang out from a speaker in the ceiling. "How's this for earning it?" He bolted towards the door. He smashed it with a brick-break but it was unyielding."Ahhhh!" he relentlessly punched the barrier until he felt like he would crumble. He heard a dripping sound. He looked at his bloodied knuckles and winced. He could feel the cracks in the bones. With one last attempt, he held out his paw pad-side up. He let out a deep breath and focused his energies. His hand lit up blue and the light collected into a sphere just above the palm. He launched the ball of aura at the door, only to have it grind against the door for a few seconds then rebound and hit him in the shoulder. He was flung to the ground onto his stomach.

Soul heard the grind of the door opening, and a sweet sounding voice drifted into his ears. "That'll do baby. Here you go." He felt the cap fall onto his back, but only one thing went through his mind. 'That voice. It's her.' He flew toward the door and used the last of his strength to but a sizeable dent in the door, as it closed before he could bring his fist around her face. The rest of the bones in his hands snapped. He clutched his wrist and writhed on the ground in pain. He slumped into bed. "Not yet baby." That all too familiar voice seeped from the speaker. "Besides I want you hurting me in a…..different way." Something else leaked in her voice. 'What is everyone talking about?' He fell asleep in deep thought, his fedora contained all of his endless thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chained chapter 2

(Hey all of you! I saw that some peeps subscribed when I checked my e-mail in class, and I almost freaked out. At least someone reads this. Well here is some of the lemon that I'm guessing you wanted. I'm sorry but it will not be hard-core at all. In fact basically there is none. Once again, this is SignupMaster, and you enjoy. R&R please and flame if you want, I revel in the heat.)

Still don't own Pokémon or fedoras.

Chained

A Linoone sat across from a Weavile, talking about their newest addition to their collection. "Well that went great wouldn't you say?" the Weavile mused. "Honestly, if you mess with him that much what use is he to us if he's broken?" the Linoone retorted. "All right I'll apologize to 'em. So now that we can tell he's not one to be contained, what now Doc?" She thought about her answer when, speak of the devil, a male Lucario's voice came over the speaker. "When do I get to eat?" "One second while we send you your meal." Doc covered the mic and leaned over to the Weavile's ear. "Should we give him 'the pill'?" "I _would_ like to know where his at all times, so yes." An evil spread across her face.

Five minutes ago

Soul cradled his injured paw, thinking of what will happen next. 'Wow that was a bad idea. If only I had a potion or…' Soul reached into a pocket in his pants and pulled out a berry. An Oran berry. He sighed in relief. 'Thank Arceus. Actually thank Sam.' He moved to crush the berry over his hand but before he did, a grumbling echoed around the room. 'Ugh, I'm starving!' He squished the berry between his fingers as the juices flowed down his knuckles. He chuckled as the bones in his hand realigned and mended together. The muscles reconnected and open wounds sealed.

'What now?' He sat there with his head supported by his newly healed paw. Another growl brought him out of his thoughts. 'Eat. Right, let's see if they also have a five star chef.' He walked up to the button on the wall and held in down. "When do I get to eat?" "One second while we send you your meal" he heard something covering the mic and some slight conversation between the Linoone and someone else. Something about a pill. Also know where he is at all times. "All right check behind you." He checked behind him and, out of a one-way slot in the wall, a meal landed on the table in his room. Without checking, he dove at his meal. From the little he saw before he scarfed down all of it was that it was turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and green beans. After a few minutes of unbridled eating he sighed and leaned in the chair he pulled up.

He looked at the remaining items on the trey and saw a pill and a glass of water. Suspicion entered his system and the fur on the back of his neck stood up. He walked up to the button on the wall. "What is that pill?" He strained to hear a whisper. "What should we tell him?" "I don't know… tell him its vitamins." "They're vitamins!" the Linoone said anxiously. He snorted."Yeah right. I could hear you." He walked over and picked up the pill. He tore it in half and out fell an electronic device. "Tracking device?" He smirked. "What, you don't trust me '_Baby_'? He almost spat out the last words. "How did you know?" the Linoone sounded panicked. "I know a few things. Don't try that again or else…" He held the spike on the back of his paw up to his neck and brought it across, enticing a drop of blood to trickle down his chest. "No! We won't try again, just don't do that." 'Well I guess I got two things from that. One, I know they have cameras in here. Also I must be important to them.' "Am I just supposed to sit here and do nothing all day?" A familiar chuckle drifted from the speaker. "Baby, I'm glad you asked, actually." 'What?'

Back with Doc

"So Doc don't we have to… test something about him?" She smirked. "I suppose we do." Doc turned to the mic and changed the channel to holding block G. "Gravellyn, report to room 537 for testing." She turned back to the Weavile across the room. "Well now that we have a proper catalyst let's see how he 'gets along' with the opposite sex." They both looked towards the monitor marked 537 and got ready to enjoy the show.

Gravellyn

"Grav, wake up!" Gravellyn stuck her pillow over head. "Five more minutes, mom." She mumbled from under the cushion. "Grav, your needed for testing. And you better not keep them waiting; you remember what happened to Johnny." Grav swung herself out of the bed. Grav is a blue-ish green Grovyle with no stripe on her chest. Her eyes are blue with a white pupil. The leaves on her arms and back are slightly longer and darker green. The leaf on the crown of her head has almost serraded edges to it. As a sixteen year-old going through puberty, her female-ness is smaller than average. The familiar feeling in her loins stirred as she woke, a result of testing if female Pokémon could always be in the heat. "Ugh, where to?" She shook her head to wake herself up. "Room 537 in the 'Special' branch." The sisterly Gengar confirmed. "Well, see ya." She waved and left to find what this special Pokémon was made of.

Soulscream

'What does she mean?' Suddenly Soul caught a whiff of heavy pheromones in the air. 'Smells like a female is in the heat.' Soul has smelled this more times than he would like to count. He shivers as he remembers some of those moments. The one he can remember the most latches into his mind.

The Past

"Come on Soul! It'll be ok!" Sam tried to coax him into going to the daycare. Soul turned away from her and crossed his arms, stating his ideas. "Fine, be like that. I guess I'll just kill myself…." He turned around to see her reaching into a cabinet above the sink and pull out a bottle of medication. In big bold letters against the side, it says "Do not take more than two at a time. Major repercussions include…" the rest was blocked by her hand. 'She's bluffing. She has to be.' He started to sweat as she unscrewed the top. Suddenly she poured what was left into her mouth, what Soul could tell was about thirty. She reached to get some water when Soul came and did the Heimlich maneuver and made her spray pills and spit everywhere. "So, is that a yes?" He hung his head in defeat and nodded. "Awesome! You won't regret this." 'Too late,' he thought,' I already am.'

They approached the daycare building, which had dancing Pokémon painted on the side. When they entered they were greeted by an elderly lady with wispy gray hair. "Hello, welcome to the Pokémon daycare. Are you dropping off or picking up?" "Dropping off." Sam replied. "We charge p100 for each day. How many are you dropping off?" "Just one." She gestured to me. "Okay. Just sign these forms and you can be on your way." With a swift flick of her wrist, Sam printed her name on the paper and gave it back to the lady. She turned to Soul. "It'll just be for one day. Loosen up, live a little. I'll be back." With that she left. The old lady beckoned him through a door to the outside. "We'll call you when it's lunch time. Now go do whatever you want, dearie." She re-entered the building and left Soul alone, or so he thought. He let out a loud grunt. 'Well I guess I'll meditate until Sam returns.'

He jumped up to a stone outcropping and crossed his legs. After a half hour of total concentration, he smelled something unusual in the air. It was sweet, pleasant, enticing. The smell was getting stronger. He could smell the scent right in front of him, as the smell was overpowering. Soul opened his eyes to see a Lopunny standing in front of him. Curious of why she smelled different than the other Pokémon he asked her what that smell was. "I see, you're still a virgin." Soul cocked his head to one side slightly. 'A what?' "Well, we might just have to fix that." She caught him by surprise and tackled him to the ground. She then crushed her lips against his. She tried to shove her tongue into his mouth, but he clamped his lips and teeth together. Something didn't settle right, as if this wasn't the right time or person for this. "Resisting, eh? Let's see how long you can keep that up." With a lusty purr she traced her paw down his chest and under his shorts. He finally caught on to what she was trying to do and focused. He's had to suppress a boner on a few previous occasions, especially when his master disrobed in front of him. "Still soft? Here how about this." She then lowered her head over his crotch. She playfully tugged down his shorts and he could feel her breath stimulating him. 'I never thought I would have to resort to this.' He focused his aura and blocked of the major blood vessels in his penis, preventing it from hardening. She then licked all around his 'sheath' and crossed over it repeatedly. Soul could feel the blood rushing against his mental barriers. His focus was loosening. 'I won't be able to keep this up much longer.' Then, as a gift from Arceus himself, another Lopunny, older, maybe in her forties, hopped up and threw the one over Soul off the rock. "Sorry about that, that's my daughter. She can't control her hormones." She held out a paw to him and he accepted it and pulled himself up. "Heheh, thanks for the save. Want to go spar?" "Gladly."

Current time

The hormonal aroma got closer and closer to the door. 'That's not coming towards me, is it?' The door opened and revealed a Pokémon that was slowly walked towards him. A blue-ish green Grovyle. She stopped and stared at him. She looked deep in thought. After a few more agonizing minutes of her staring, Soul was feeling very, very awkward. 'She's the one that smells like that! I hope that they don't expect us to… do it. She barely over sixteen!' He finally worked up the nerve to talk. "Ummmm, can I help you with something?" She snapped out of her gaze and blushed profusely. "H...Hi. My name is Gravellyn, but you can call me Grav." She took a deep breath and collected herself.

She took on a slightly more seductive tone. "You must be the new recruit. My, my I've never seen a male Lucario. Only other one is Alexia, and she doesn't sleep with anyone." 'Another of my kind? I thought I was the last member of a dying species.' "I'm here to 'test' you in a specific category. Now, why don't you loosen up a little?" If Soul could of read her mind, he would of heard this. 'Wow he is hot! I've been with other males but man, they didn't even scratch the surface. I bet he's a monster in bed. There's no way he can resist me.' But in the back of her head, she doubted her last statement. She walked up to him and placed a paw on his fedora, pushing it over his eyes.(now from Soul's view) 'What is she doing? Please don't do what I think you're doing. I don't want to hurt you.' His luck didn't hold strong as she slowly brought her left arm's leaf to streak down his side. He shuddered while she smirked, knowing she could get a reaction out of him.

As she neared his trousers, she heard his voice yet again. "Don't." She enjoyed the single word as it came out of his mouth. His voice was so strong, yet caring. Demanding, yet not forcing. She couldn't take it as she yanked down his pants and buried her mouth into the fur around his crotch. He grunted, and then let out a pleasured sigh. 'Ahhhh, I've never felt something like this. NO! This is wrong!' He shoved her across the room and she had a look of confusion on her face. "I…I.I'm sorry but I don't like you. I'm not ready for that yet either." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought she just ruined her possible relationship with him. Soul, no matter how awkward the previous situation was, couldn't stand to see her cry. He rushed to he and picked her up and held her head in his chest, mindful of the spike. "I'm sorry *sobs heavily* I just am forced to do this every time someone new arrives. *sniffles* you hate me now." She then buried her face deeper into his chest fur. "Grav," his voiced sounded fatherly unintentionally, "I don't hate you. I'm just not ready for that yet. Please look at me."

He heard her sobs slow down and she lifted her gaze to his. "You don't?" Her heart fluttered. "No, I don't." He wiped away some tears from her eyes and brought their lips together. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Promise me something Grav." She was shocked but she was able to let out a "What?" "No matter how mean these sickos are to you. No matter how many men you are with. Just promise me this. Stay pure." She pulled their lips together briefly. "I promise."

In Holding Block L Ten Minutes Later

Alexia sat on her bed _when_ her best friend Emily walked up to her. "Aren't you exited?" She asked. "Why would I be?" she responded. "You didn't hear! They found another Lucario, just like you!" She was taken aback by this. 'Another one? It can't be real. The only other Lucario that could be alive is Soul, and I haven't seen him since we were both Riolu's.' She shook her head in disbelief. "That can't be. You listen to too many rumors." Her friend's brow furrowed. "It's true! Some Grovyle was sent there to mate with him." Her ears perked up. "So, how was he?" "Well that's the thing. You see, when she tried to come on to him, he pushed her away. Now normally this wouldn't be different as when the male then beats the female. But what happened is that he hugged her and kissed her, and told her to keep a promise. She says that he said that "He's not ready for that yet." So that means he's a virgin." 'A male actually _didn't_ want to mate? Strange times.' "Well you know Emily, he will fall sooner or later. If I had to bet, they will send in the big guns or something closely related to him, like maybe a Lopunny or a Gallade." Suddenly the intercom buzzed to life. "Alexia, please report to room 537 for testing."

(I'm finally done! Took me a good but of the day to write this, so I hope you liked it. Really long. Sorry for lack of smut but in my mind he isn't like that. He doesn't just jump into things. R&R and hopefully you will stick around till next chapter. This is SignupMaster, Signing off.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey, this one took me a little while longer but I hope you enjoy. Finally you will get your smut. Tsk, tsk, tsk you are some messed up people. Well, I am writing this so I guess I am too. Now back to the story.)

Don't own Pokémon of fedoras. Still.

Chained chapter 3

"Alexia, please report to room 537 for testing." The intercom then beeped and the air filled with uncomfortable silence. "Umm… Alexia, that's the Lucario's room…." 'This is it.' Alexia thought. 'They're gonna make me take both of our virginities away.' "I guess I'll get ready then…." She slowly picked herself up from the bed and lumbered off into the bathroom. Once she closed the door, she looked into the full body mirror. Alexia was fit and well toned. She was more womanly than most her age, which were about, in human years, eighteen. She had slightly grayish fur with black stripes down her chest and forehead. She had black spikes and she had a grey stripe spiraling down her legs and down the floppy things on the back of her head. The back of her paws had silver dots as well as the top of her feet. She hopped into the shower and scrubbed extra hard, trying to remove the nasty-ness that was coming (haha…) in the near future. After decontaminating herself she waved goodbye to Emily and went off to trudge through the hallways.

Five minutes earlier

"Damnit!" Doc slammed her fist onto the desk. "Why can't he just sleep with the girl?" The Weavile walked up to her and put a friendly hand on her back. "Don't worry Doc. Sure he didn't mate with her, but he didn't beat her either. Seems our cold hearted suitor has a heart after all." Doc sighed. "I guess you're right, Nightshade." A light bulb turned on in her head. "I know just who to get the job done." She turned around to face Nightshade."You remember that grayish Lucario we caught a few years back, Night?" Night nodded. "Well then, it seems that we can have one heck'uva reunion." She walked over to the microphone and turned it on."Alexia, please report to room 537 for testing." She turned back to Night. "Grab a seat, because this will be enjoyable."

Soul's room

Soul sat back on his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. 'Holy shit, what a rollercoaster. Man, I've never felt so emotionally conflicted.' He sat on the bed and gripped his head in his hands. He was about to fall asleep when an Oran berry fell in front of him. He stared at it with questioning eyes and picked it up. 'I am a bit peckish, if I do say myself.' He chuckled and downed the berry in three bites. He instantly felt rejuvenated and energized. 'I don't have anything else to do. I guess I'll work out then.' He did about one hundred and fifty reps of push-ups and silently cursed himself for not being able to do more.

He sat down and meditated, not want to lose his connection to the aura. His focus was broken when he sniffed the air and caught something foul. He looked around the room and found nothing. He sniffed himself and fell on his butt, nearly losing his fedora. 'Man, that is inhumane! Ugh, do they have a shower in here?' Sure enough, they do. He used the funny smelling body wash that was provided. 'This smells nothing at all like _Old Spice Swagger._' (Sponsor!) He looked at the bottle's ingredients."Contains natural oils, scents, blahblahblah…. Lucario pheromones! Oh shit!" he threw the bottle out of the shower and it skidded across the floor, sending its contents all around the room.

He didn't take notice, as he was scrubbing furiously at his fur, hoping to get the scent out. All that went through his mind was 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!' Finally he couldn't catch that particular scent anymore. He sighed in relief, and stepped outside the shower and dried off. Right as he put his tweed fedora back on, he saw the damned liquid all across the room. On the ceiling, the walls, even on the fucking bed. 'Fuck me…' Soul heard a knock at the door. "Fuck."

The hallways

Alexia walked through the corridors with her head directed toward the floor. She bumped into several others and emitted the occasional "Sorry. Excuse me." 'I can't believe it. Who would of thought I'd be someone's first, and my own. Why is fate such a royal bitch?' She glanced at a number plate next to a door and it read '279' "might as well take my time. She walked down the seemingly endless hallways, going towards her dreaded destination.

As she neared the door, she caught a scent that didn't agree with her nose, but set her body aflame. 'That smell is very strong. Either he got very, very lonely, or he tried the complimentary body wash.' She stepped up towards the door and knocked a single time, barely audible. She could hear the voice of the male inside. "Fuck." Alexia could hear his frantic running about the room. She heard a squeaking sound, and a splash mixed with a dull thud."There goes all my hard work." His voice caressed her ears, making them tingle with fancy. 'That voice… It can't be him, but it has to be.' She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Soul

He picked himself up from the puddle of body wash only to hear the door slide open with a creek. He turned to see the newcomer, and froze. 'She's beautiful…' He started at her body, but mostly her eyes. Her solid grey eyes. They looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember. "Soul…." 'She knows me?' "Soul! You're alive. It's really you!" She tackled him into a hug. "I thought you were dead, after the forest fire.." A tear welled up in her eye. He released himself from her death-grip and looked at her questionably. "I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else. I don't know you." Suddenly the knot on the back of his head hurt with immense pain, his body trying to tell him something. He gritted his teeth and listened to her. "Soul, you're the only Lucario like…" she gestured to my coloring, "this. You and I were the only ones… to survive…"

the last of her sentence came out as a whisper. 'What is she talking about? She feels so familiar. But I've never met another Lucario.' While his mental debate raged on in his head, he failed to notice Alexia collapse onto his chest. He finally took notice when his skin felt wetness. He looked down to see her crying uncontrollably. "No, please don't cry." He picked her up like a baby, her face still stuffed in his fur, and he sat down on the bed. "Shhh, it's ok. Shhh, it's ok." He repeated this phrase while gently stoking the back of her head, where he felt no knot. Her crying toned down quite a lot, and then she took her head away from him and stared into his eyes. "Of course it's alright. I've found you. Now we can be together again." She pulled him into a crushing kiss. He wanted to pull away, but he didn't for two reasons. One, her hand pushed his head against hers from the back. Two, some part of him really liked it.

He felt something soft and squishy pushing at the opening his lips. He gladly let the object slide into his mouth. His tongue met hers, and they danced inside of their mouths. She parted the heated kiss with a sharp gasp and a slight whimper from Soul. "Not yet, by the way, do you remember who I am?" Only one name nagged at the back of his skull. "Alexia…." Her eyes lit up with recognition. "At least you remember me." "You make it hard to forget." They sat there and talked about all that had led up this, Alexia filling him in on the details of her arrival. "And that's how I ended up here." A scream emitted from the intercom. "That's it! I've had it with this! Enough, I will find out today!" Gas seeped from crevices in the room. "Alexia, this gas is..." he looked to see her body crumpled on the bed. "Knock-out gas…" As he slipped from consciousness, he gripped his hand in hers.

Unknown

"I'm tired, Sam. Five more minutes…" Soul muttered before his situation caught up with him. His eyes shot up to search for her. "Alexia, you okay?" "Yea…" her voice sounded hoarse like she had been crying for a while. "You lying, what's wrong?" She stepped into view, as there was only one light in the room, and it shined upon her like a spotlight. "I….I had to make a deal." "What was it?" "*Sniffle* they said that either I gave myself to you or they would rape you and me until we die of exhaustion. I know it *sniffle* sounds stupid and ridiculous but it's happened before multiple times."

'Damn, this place is literally the physical hell.' "Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I rather you be mine than anyone else's." "Really?" "Yes, Alexia, because…. because I love you." "I…I love you too." She walked up to him and brought him into a breath-taking and tongue-taking kiss. As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Soul could feel himself harden. Alexia let out a gasp as she felt him poke her stomach. Soul blushed furiously in embarrassment and excitement. "Seems you were telling the truth. I guess I'll have to help you." She lowered he head to his waist and gave him an experimental lick. Soul let out a soft moan as she began to slowly lick all along his length. "Ohhh, Alexia please don't stop!" She fit his tip into his mouth and began sucking lightly.

She slid all the way down him, feeling him shudder in the pleasure. She twirled her tongue around his member, and let out a loud moan as she felt him caress her chest. He slid his hand around her breasts, squeezing them lightly to produce a further response from her. She nearly collapsed when his paw brushed over her stiffened nipples. Seeing her reaction, he slightly added more pressure to them. Soul had some feeling stirring inside him. It felt like a pressure building. "Alexia, I'm *pant* about to…" He let out a loud echoing moan that reverberated throughout the room, and trusted her head down to his hips. His seed gushed down her throat, in which she had to swallow vigorously to get down.

He quivered in exhaustion. "That….was…..Amazing." "I don't think we can take it to the next level with you in this state." She gestured to his body spread out on the ground, shaking in the afterglow of his climax. " I can say one thing." She cuddled up next to him, with his hand around her back. "What's that?" He chuckled softly. "That was wayyy better than my hand." She giggled and curled up against him, slowly drifting off. "I love you." He kissed her with much less force than before. "I love you too." The both fell into unconsciousness.

(Finally. This took me a while. I hope you liked it. As this is my first try. I didn't want to take it too far yet. But I'm so close. This took a good chunk of my time, and I got yelled at by my teacher for starting of into space. Once again this is Signup Master, signing off.)


	4. Chained Update

Hello anyone who has followed this story or has followed my account. I have been away for a very, very long time, and I do still draw breath. I always see when someone new follows "Chained", and every time I do, I always tell myself that I'm going to get on, and write. As you can see, that is a very ineffective method.

Motivation is not something I provide myself that much, and that is why I am here writing this for you, the reader. Do you want for me to continue this story? Write something else? At least properly format this story?

While the last one I cannot guarantee, I would like to hear and respond to your thoughts. If you desire for me to continue this story, or have any additional thoughts, do not hesitate to review this story, or send me a PM. Email me if you want, smoke signals work as well. Maybe yell from a really high mountain. Voice your opinion, and we'll see what unfolds.

Yours truly,

Signup Master


End file.
